Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen
Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen is an art collection book that was released in 2003 during the televised run of Kamen Rider 555. It features detailed art from the PLEX archives of Kamen Riders from the first four Heisei TV series and early films. The book also contains sketches and concept drawings from the private archive of Shotaro Ishinomori of the Showa Riders from Kamen Rider 1 all the way to Kamen Rider J as well as interviews with staff members at PLEX. Due to this book being published in the middle of Faiz's run, Faiz's Blaster Form, Kamen Rider Delta and the movie Riders of Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost are not present as they had not been revealed at the time of publication. Unused concepts The book also contains several early designs for ideas that did not pan out into the finalized version of a series or film. These ideas include: *Ridoron was originally designed to transform into a flying vehicle mode. *The Mach Jabber originally having a hawk design motif and the Roboizer having a scorpion motif. *Black RX being more organic and insect-like in design and a variant design that is more Guyver-esque done by Keita Amemiya's design team. *ZX's Helldiver being equipped with rocket boosters, though this idea would eventually be used in Kamen Rider Spirits. Another early design of the Rider Machine featured some sort of cannon weapon mounted behind the left side of the seat. *Kamen Rider Stronger having wings on his shoulders. *ZO at one point had design elements that would later transfer over to Kuuga's design. Another early idea story wise was that ZO was a hero from outer space and would stop an alien invasion. *Sketches of the TV concept versions of both Skull Man and Cross Fire that would eventually become the basis for Kamen Rider 1. *Kamen Rider X's mask being equipped with a scuba-like breathing apparatus. And sketches of his unused snail-like and longicorn-like helmets. Also featured are early prototype designs of Kamen Rider X, initially called "Kamen Rider V" *Riderman having a metallic claw hand on his right arm as well as sketches of the Octopus and Machine Gun Cassette Arms. *Amazon was originally a dragonfly Kamen Rider. *The "Kamen Rider Spark" initial concept design of Kamen Rider Stronger. *Kamen Rider Super-1 was originally going to be called "Kamen Rider V9" and there are concept sketches of V9 that slowly transition from that concept to Super-1. *Kamen Rider G3-X was at one point going to be equipped with a riot shield. *Shin originally just being a cyborg in a modified biker outfit. *Machine Tornador being used in Slider Mode for finishers in Agito's Trinity, Burning and Shining forms. This possibly did not pan out due to budgeting issues with the CG effects, but it at least shows such a thing was possible in the series. *The Guard Chaser being equipped with a computer and GPS mounted on its dash. *Knight in Blank Form. *The many concept designs of Kamen Rider Black and Kamen Rider Black RX, including early sketches of a mutant insect design that would serve as the template basis of Black's manga incarnation and Shin. Category:Kamen Rider Manga & Books